Vision quest
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Piper is lost and only one person can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Note: This is my first Charmed fiction. Please forgive me.

Spoilers: Everything up to and including season 7.

**Attic.**

Piper stood over the 'Book of Shadows'. She carefully added the ingredients for a potion together. She jumped as Wyatt orbed in front of her, causing her to drop the potion at her feet as she did the potion explode and Piper collapsed.

"Piper?"

Paige walked into the attic and saw Piper laying on the floor.

"Piper"

She rushed over to her and checked her pulse. It was there, still strong.

"Leo"

Within a second, Leo orbed into the attic.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

"Piper"

Leo saw Piper on the floor and rushed to her. He placed his hands over her and tried to heal her. Paige watched desperately as Leo failed to heal her.

"Leo, why isn't it working?"

Leo shook his head.

"I don't know."

Leo continued his efforts to heal her while Paige picked up Wyatt and placed him back into the playpen next to Chris. The two of them waited for Piper to be healed.

**Unknown Plane. **

Piper looked around at where she was. It was so dark that she could barely see anything.

"Hello"

No response came and the darkness continued to roll in on her.

"Leo? Leo if you can hear me get your ass down here."

Again no response came.

"Crap"

Piper walked around trying to get a sense of where she was.

"Can anybody hear me?"

Piper heard a rustle and put her hands up determined to blow up anything that looked threatening.

"I wouldn't do that Piper. It won't help. Your powers don't work here."

Piper knew that voice. But it couldn't be. She spun round and saw Cole.

"Cole?"

Cole walked towards her and smirked.

"Don't look so shocked. You never believed this could happen?"

Piper was confused, Cole had been dead for nearly two years but here he was in the flesh.

"Why am I here Cole? Did you bring me here?"

Cole shook his head.

"I don't have that kind of power anymore. You brought yourself here Piper. Admit it, since Chris died and the Avatars you've found yourself becoming more and more withdrawn. You had to keep it together for Leo, Paige, Phoebe. You wanted freedom, that's why you mixed that potion. You wanted just a moment of freedom."

Piper shook her head.

"What the hell are you talking about? That was a vanishing potion from the Creeper demon"

Cole nodded.

"You're right, that's how it started but your subconscious mind wanted you to change it. This is a vision quest Piper. And I'm here to help you"

Piper tried to blow up Cole and he just smirked.

"Piper I've told you, no powers here. Just us, your memories and your desires"

Piper looked at Cole trying to decipher just what he was doing. She was convinced this had to be some type of trick. Cole couldn't be alive.

"Leo"

Cole chucked. It was very amusing.

"He can't hear you Piper. Just me,"

Cole held out his hand.

"The only way to go back is to go forward."

He gestured to a door that Piper was sure wasn't there originally.

"You have to go this way Piper."

Piper groaned.

"How can I trust you?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, in your heart, whether you can trust me."

Piper sighed considering what to do, she eventually groaned and followed Cole through the doorway.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
Note: Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

A bright light blinded Piper as she stepped through the doorway with Cole. As the light began to fade Piper looked around and saw the Manor, back when she was little. She looked around and saw Grams with little Prue and Phoebe. 

"Do you remember this day Piper? The day your mother died, then day all your unhappiness started."

Piper looked at the three small girls. Phoebe was too little to understand what was going on. Piper remembered.

"We were so upset. It was like our lives had been destroyed. Being a witch killed mom"

Cole gripped Pipers' shoulder.

"But it also made all three of you stronger."

Piper looked at him, confusion passed over her face.

"How do you know all this?"

Cole smirked.

"I've been watching over you Piper, since I was vanquished. I know all about you"

Piper stared at confusion at the scene in front of her; she wanted to leave. She couldn't bare to relive this again.

"I want to go"

Cole kept his eyes on this scene in front of him.

"Only you can do that Piper. You have to learn to move on, then we can leave this place."

Tears fell down Pipers' face; she sobbed quietly.

"I never got to say goodbye, not properly"

Cole nodded sympathetically.

"Then do it now"

Tears continued to fall down Pipers' cheeks.

"I love you Mom,"

The scene in front of them slowly faded as the bright light engulfed them again. This time Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all together in the attic.

"Your first vanquish, Jeremy do you remember him."

Piper nodded. The time that she discovered she was a witch.

"Being a witch was the last thing you wanted, do you remember."

Piper nodded. That kind of power. Of responsibly was something she never expected in her life.

"You have always thought that instead of setting you free 'The power of three' as trapped you."

Piper nodded, she knew he was right. There was no way out of it.

"Our only destiny is to die"

Cole nodded.

"But Piper, hasn't it also given you power you never thought you could have. Its' given you a husband, two sons, and sisters."

Piper gazed as she watched her first vanquish.

"It made us closer. We've seen things other people haven't even dreamt of. It was what made us sisters again"

The scene in front of Piper and Cole faded.

**

* * *

Attic**

Phoebe rushed into the attic and saw Leo still desperately trying to heal Piper with no success.

"What happened?"

Paige shrugged.

"I don't know. I heard a loud bang and rushed to see what had happened. I saw Piper laying on the floor."

Phoebe walked over to where the remains of the smashed potion were laying on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked up the remains of the bottle.

"Was Piper working on a potion?"

Paige walked over to her.

"Yeah, a vanquishing potion for the creeper demon"

Phoebe looked at the table in front of her and her eyes gazed over the items that were on there.

"Did you say she was walking on a creeper demon vanquishing potion?"

Paige nodded and Phoebe sighed.

"These items are common in a sleeping in potion, or a potion for a vision quest. She must have dropped this and it exploded."

Phoebe turned to Leo.

"Leo stop, it's no use. She has to end the quest on her own. She's not injured. She'll be safe."

**

* * *

Unknown Plane**

Piper looked at Cole. There was a question leaning on her mind.

"Why are you here Cole?"

Cole looked at her; he smiled.

"I'm here to help you through your quest. Once you've finished the quest you'll never have to see me again; and I'm sure that'll suit you just fine."

Cole turned away from her and before she could speak again another scene appeared in front of them. Piper smiled when she saw the scene. Her wedding day, after all the commotion with Prue.

"The happiness day of your life Piper"

Piper smiled.

"The first of three" She corrected him.

Cole nodded. He remembered that day himself.

"I remember how happy you were. Believe it or not I was happy for you."

Piper shook her head; she didn't rightly understand why she was here.

"Why am I here Cole?"

Cole looked at the scene in front of him.

"It's here to show you the good things that have happened to you since becoming a witch. This being one of them."

The scene slowly faded and was replaced by one that devastated Piper; Prues' death. Piper thought she'd accepted her death and moved on. Obviously, she hadn't.

"I work through her death Cole. You were there."

Cole shook his head.

"No you haven't not really."

Piper watched the scene unfold as Phoebe and Leo orbed in and he tried desperately to save them both. Piper had never seen that before, she didn't understand why she was being allowed to see it. She watched as Leo failed to heal Prue.

"Do you still blame Leo for not being to save her?"

Piper shook her head, she never blamed him, she was just upset and angry at losing her sister. The Source was to blame, not Leo.

Piper turned to Cole.

"Why are you showing me all these visions without giving me an explanation as to why I'm seeing them?"

Cole sighed; he really thought she would have figured it out by now.

"Piper, these are things with your mind wants you to see, not me. I could happily let you self-destruct but _they_ want me to do this for you"

Piper shook her head.

"Who?"

Cole smirked.

"The powers-that-be"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. 

Note: Thanks for the reviews, glad to know you're enjoying this. Please remember this is unbeta'd and my first shot at a Charmed fiction.

Piper stared at Cole; she didn't understand why the powers would ask Cole to help her.

"The powers-that-be, you mean the elders?"

Cole smiled.

"No, something higher then them, something which is beyond what we see, beyond life and death. A power you can not even begin to comprehend, something which needs you too remain a good little witch. It's the same power that brought Chris back."

Piper looked up at Cole; her face was filled with shock.

"Chris came back to help Wyatt"

Cole smiled in thought.

"Did he? Are you sure he didn't come back to try and help you?"

Piper didn't understand, why would she need Chris's help.

"Why would you need Chris's help? That's what you were thinking. You died and left him, he never told you why, never explained it. But the powers have given me permission to tell you, to give Chris's work meaning. In Chris's reality you died because you tried to save Wyatt from turning evil. You did everything you could but it didn't matter, a demon killed you and took your son. Chris thought that if he came back he could change that, the powers thought he could change it. But it as only made you more paranoid meaning that all Chris's hard work as gone to waste."

Piper, who didn't have a clue what Cole was talking about through up her arms in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Cole?"

Cole shook his head; his smirked vanished

"You're self-destructing Piper. You'll get yourself killed. Is that what you want, to leave your children?"

Piper shook her head.

"Of course not. I would never be so careless as to get myself killed. Anyway why the hell do you care?"

Cole stepped forward.

"Piper, you hate me I get that. But there was a time, not so long ago when we were family. There was a time when I was human and I suspect you liked me"

Piper turned away.

"Don't delude yourself Cole"

Cole grabbed Pipers arm and they disappeared into a bright light. When the light faded, Piper saw that they were in the mausoleum where Cole's father was buried.

Piper looked at Cole sharply.

"Why the hell are we here?"

Cole sighed and walked over to his father's stone coffin.

"I lost my father when I was young; I was brought up by a demon. I was part demon. It was inevitable I would be evil but Wyatt still has a chance. Chris did his job by coming back and warning you. Leo killing Gideon eliminated threat. But there are lots of threats left. You are one of the main threats. If you let yourself, self-destruct Wyatt will turn evil. Only you can end it."

Piper listened to his words and saw the look in his eyes. He was serious and he cared which shocked Piper a lot.

"What do I do?"

Cole smiled.

"Clear you mind Piper. Shut your eyes and think about your sons. Think about seeing them grow up. Don't make your Chris have to travel back in time as well.

You can do this Piper I have faith in you"

Piper shut her eyes and listened to Cole's voice until she heard it no more.

She opened her eyes and saw Leo, Paige and Phoebe standing over her.

"Piper."

She opened her eyes fully and sat up.

He sisters sat next to her.

"Piper are you okay?"

She nodded and walked over to the playpen and picked up Wyatt in one arm and Chris in the other.

"Piper what happened?"

Piper looked down at her sons and smiled.

"I got a little perspective."

Piper walked down the steps to the mausoleum. It had been two days since her vision quest had ended, since Cole had told her what could happen and she felt strange without his presence around her anymore.

She walked over to the stone coffin and sighed.

Cole telling her the truth was what had gained her trust, made her believe him.

Cole had good in him, she knew that. But life had screwed him up.

She sighed and started up the steps of the mausoleum. She turned round and smiled.

"Thank you Cole"

She smiled one last time before leaving the mausoleum.

Fin…


End file.
